


EPISODE FOUR: "A Stupid Idea"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Muslim Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 4, Gen, PLEASE note that i have never read or studied measure for measure, Skam Season 4, also for discussion of sex, and i got basically everything from googling it, hello welcome to audrey stan nation, i just thought it was a fun thematic theme, the lgbts are watching reeeeeeent, the old friends are at claaaaaires, tw for being very self deprecating about mental illness in clip 1, tw for some allusions to a panic attack/allusions to suicide in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Brianna Holland has shit sorted. Every part of her is neatly boxed off from the other, from her working class mother, annoyingly perfect step-family, and overwhelming pressure to ace her A-Levels, to her awesome best friends, expertly curated Instagram, and endless hours of drinking that result in random regrettable hook-ups.The ups stay up for all to see, and the downs are covered up. But the different parts of her life are starting to threaten to break down the walls that she’s spent years building up, and if secrets from any side come out, Brianna’s life would be over.As her past keeps coming back to haunt her, and the future gets bleaker every day, she’s going to fight harder than ever to show everyone how goddamn happy she is. Because she is happy. Right?FIRST CLIP: "Past That Now"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Four [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. CLIP ONE: "Past That Now

**SUNDAY, APRIL 26TH, 13:25**

INT. MAIN ROOM, SHOPPING CENTRE

Generic mall music plays as we see people milling about, all shopping, all moving, all knowing where they have to go. It's just another day, nothing out of the ordinary.

BRIANNA sits on a bench in front of a fountain, bouncing her knee, looking at her phone in her hands. The last message she sent was to ANNABELL and DEAN: "do you guys wanna meet up at the shopping centre downtown??? just got outta church and if i don't get out of the house, i'll die", and she got two responses, one saying “yeah” from DEAN, and the one from ANNABELL saying “meet at the fountain in 15.”. BRIANNA looks up and around, and there's ANNABELL and DEAN, walking up to her. She stands, smiling awkwardly.

BRIANNA  
Hey!

ANNABELL  
Hi.

DEAN  
How you doing?

BRIANNA  
Good, good, you?

DEAN  
Yeah, good. The last time I saw you, your hair was purple.

BRIANNA laughs a little, just a hint of awkwardness.

BRIANNA  
Last time I saw you, you were a foot shorter.

ANNABELL  
And didn’t have a dumb fucking moustache.

DEAN’s mouth falls open as BRIANNA laughs.

DEAN  
Stop telling people it's dumb!

BRIANNA  
It is!

BRIANNA and ANNABELL make eye contact and ANNABELL smiles, BRIANNA looking away, coughing nervously into her hand.

ANNABELL  
Hey, wanna go to Claire’s and look at all the dumb shit they have?

DEAN  
[sarcastic] Ooh, we can get our ears pierced.

ANNABELL and BRIANNA both laugh a little, BRIANNA rolling her eyes.

BRIANNA  
Sounds good.

_“Harlem” by New Politics_ starts to play as ANNABELL leads them through the shopping centre, BRIANNA and DEAN talking silently behind them.

They stand on the moving escalator, BRIANNA still taller than ANNABELL, even though ANNABELL is standing above her, and the three of them are talking, perfectly content, BRIANNA still looking tense and out of place, but she's slowly relaxing.

Then they’re on the second floor, walking along, as much a part of the crowd as anyone else. Three perfectly normal teens.

INT. CLAIRE’S, SHOPPING CENTRE

They walk in and look at the children's accessories - all overly bright and plastic looking. BRIANNA puts a crown on ANNABELL, who laughs. The music fades to the background as DEAN holds a rainbow bow up to his hair.

DEAN  
Oh, this looks great on me.

BRIANNA  
Oh, you should get it. 

ANNABELL  
Yeah, wear it to the group, Paul will love it.

BRIANNA  
Oh God, is he still like that?

ANNABELL and DEAN make eye contact, grinning.

DEAN  
Last time, he literally said “broken and beautiful are the same thing”. 

BRIANNA lets out a laugh, the other two joining in.

ANNABELL  
Like! No, Paul! They aren’t!

BRIANNA  
Oh my God, he’s such a fucking Facebook post.

DEAN  
All I did was say I feel broken because my brain doesn’t work, 

ANNABELL  
Like, sorry that my brain chemistry literally doesn’t work the same as everyone else, I kind of have the right to feel shit about it!

BRIANNA looks around to make sure no one is listening, laughing awkwardly along with DEAN and ANNABELL.

BRIANNA  
Yeah… 

ANNABELL  
He’s like that guy in that John Green movie: “We’re literally in the heart of Jesus”. Next thing you know, Paul will have us stand up and give speeches about our biggest fears and how brave we are for facing shit every day.

DEAN  
Literally, like, I’m afraid of dying, but I’m also suicidal! Analyse that one, bitch!

BRIANNA laughs again, quick, clearly wanting to get out of this line of conversation.

BRIANNA  
Hey, do you guys wanna get something to eat?

DEAN  
Oh, I’m fasting right now, so I can’t.

BRIANNA’s eyebrows go up.

BRIANNA  
Oh shit.

DEAN  
[sarcastic] Yeah, it’s  _ so  _ much fun. 

ANNABELL  
At least you can eat at night. I have to fast for  _ 25 hours _ sometimes.

DEAN  
Yeah but that’s once a year. I have to do this shit for a  _ whole month _ .

BRIANNA looks over at him.

BRIANNA  
If you hate it that much, then why do you do it?

DEAN shrugs, putting the bow back where he found it.

DEAN  
It’s just what I’m used to. My parents do it, so I do too. I mean, why do we do anything? 

He holds his hands out, looking around for an answer. ANNABELL and BRIANNA don’t answer him - they just look at each other, BRIANNA with her brow furrowed.

DEAN  
‘Cause of our parents. We’re all just copying shit that we saw our parents do.

BRIANNA looks terrified for a moment, but quickly covers it up.

ANNABELL  
Well, I’m fucked then.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I’ll drink to that.

DEAN holds an invisible glass in the air, ANNABELL following suit.

DEAN  
Everything’s fucked!

ANNABELL  
Everything’s fucked!

A SHOP ASSISTANT looks over at them, her mouth open.

SHOP ASSISTANT  
You can’t say that in here! There are children!

DEAN and ANNABELL look over at BRIANNA, anticipating her doing something amazing. BRIANNA puts on a smile, looking the SHOP ASSISTANT in the eyes.

BRIANNA  
Well, everything’s fucked, so it doesn’t matter.

SHOP ASSISTANT  
Right, get out!

The SHOP ASSISTANT starts to walk towards them, and the three of them run out, all of them laughing.

INT. MAIN ROOM, SHOPPING CENTRE

_“Harlem” by New Politics_ continues as ANNABELL, DEAN and BRIANNA run through the crowds, all of them still laughing. BRIANNA looks behind them, no one’s behind them, but they keep running anyway.

BRIANNA bumps into a very small CHILD, who looks up at her with wide eyes.

BRIANNA  
Sorry.

The CHILD looks terrified, and BRIANNA runs on, going harder to catch up with ANNABELL and DEAN, who are halfway out the door. They leave and BRIANNA slows down, breathing heavily, clutching her side. She keeps walking and looks into a shop window. She fixes her hair, breathing slower, standing straighter. She smiles, and she’s happy with how she looks. She walks out the door.

EXT. SHOPPING CENTRE

BRIANNA walks over to where DEAN and ANNABELL are leaning against the wall.

DEAN  
That was great, Bree!

ANNABELL  
Classic Holland move!

BRIANNA smiles, leaning with them, proud.

ANNABELL  
Hey, hey, hey, remember when we went to Bree’s confirmation and she was wearing this pretty white dress--

BRIANNA groans quietly, putting her head in her hands, already cringing.

ANNABELL  
And she hated it, remember?

DEAN  
I mean, it was hideous.

BRIANNA  
Oi!

DEAN  
Still!

ANNABELL  
And the second she got out, she looks her mum in the eyes and ran to the church garden and rolled in the grass!

DEAN and ANNABELL both laugh, BRIANNA looking embarrassed as she covers her face.

BRIANNA  
I was eleven, we all made bad choices.

ANNABELL  
Still, you're so lucky. If I pulled that shit with my mum, she would literally kill me.

DEAN  
Yeah, me too. 

BRIANNA looks down, laughing a little, awkward.

BRIANNA  
Yeah… 

DEAN  
My mum once caught us with weed, remember Annabell?

ANNABELL  
Oh shit, yeah.

DEAN  
She went--

ANNABELL  
Fucking beserk!

BRIANNA lets out one laugh.

ANNABELL  
She was saying about how I was a bad influence - which I am, to be honest - and how he was killing himself with the stuff.

DEAN  
So I said “yeah, kind of the point”. Ding ding! Another hour added onto that week’s therapy session!

They all laugh a little, BRIANNA leaning back.

BRIANNA  
I missed this.

DEAN  
Gross.

BRIANNA looks down, dejected, but covers it up with a laugh. DEAN's phone buzzes and he takes it out of his pocket.

DEAN  
Oh shit, speak of the devil, that’s my mum. She needs me to go watch my brother.

ANNABELL  
Ha!

DEAN  
I’ll see you losers later.

He salutes with two fingers and walks off, ANNABELL bridging the gap he left between them and BRIANNA. There’s silence for a moment, BRIANNA and ANNABELL making eye contact, neither of them quite sure what to say.

ANNABELL  
I’ve missed this too. Just so you know.

BRIANNA smiles quietly, relieved.

BRIANNA  
It feels weird, you know? Like, this all feels like we're still, like, twelve or something. I keep imagining you in a Hamilton hoodie.

ANNABELL  
God, don’t remind me. I’m past that now, I have taste.

BRIANNA  
Sure.

ANNABELL crinkles up their face, still smiling.

ANNABELL  
Hey… Could I get your new number?

BRIANNA  
Oh, yeah, sure.

BRIANNA takes out her phone as ANNABELL takes theirs out. ANNABELL hands BRIANNA their phone and BRIANNA types her number in, adding the contact name “Bree”. ANNABELL takes their phone back and smiles at it.

ANNABELL  
Nice.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. 

There’s a pause, BRIANNA and ANNABELL still smiling at each other, neither of them quite sure what to say anymore. It's extremely awkward. BRIANNA lets out a slightly nervous laugh.

BRIANNA  
Do you still wanna get something to eat?

ANNABELL  
Yeah, sure. 

BRIANNA  
Great, where?

ANNABELL  
I can pretty much afford nothing, so whatever’s cheapest?

BRIANNA  
We could get Nando’s?

ANNABELL raises their eyebrows.

ANNABELL  
How cheeky.

BRIANNA laughs, and gets off of the wall, ANNABELL doing the same.

BRIANNA  
Free refills.

ANNABELL  
Anti-cap queen.

They start to walk off, both of them laughing, BRIANNA pushing her hair back against the force of the blowing wind.


	2. CLIP TWO: "More Correct Than Other Opinions"

**MONDAY, APRIL 27TH, 09:48**

INT. ENGLISH CLASSROOM, BACA

_“Crush On You” by Elijah Who_ plays as BRIANNA sits alone at her desk, looking at her phone underneath the table. She’s scrolling through Instagram, looking at an old picture of herself and ANNABELL, smiling to herself. She refreshes the page and sees a picture of RORI, smiling widely, NICK beside her. She double taps it, tapping over NICK's face.

ENGLISH TEACHER [O.S.]  
[muffled] Brianna?

BRIANNA rubs her thumbs up and down the side of her phone, the song beginning to cut out.

ENGLISH TEACHER   
Brianna.

The song stops as BRIANNA looks up, deer in the headlights, instantly turning her phone off.

BRIANNA  
Yeah?

ENGLISH TEACHER  
What are your thoughts?

BRIANNA lets out a breath of a laugh, the smile staying solidly on her face.

BRIANNA  
On… On what exactly?

ENGLISH TEACHER  
What we were just talking about.

BRIANNA  
Oh, right, yeah, um… 

She looks around, laughing to fill the silence - no idea what to say or do.

BRIANNA  
Um, the…

ENGLISH TEACHER  
The question is “Is Isabella's decision not to save her brother justified?”.

BRIANNA looks past the TEACHER to see "MEASURE FOR MEASURE" in large, swirly letters on the whiteboard - she lets out a breath, relieved.

BRIANNA  
Oh! Oh, yeah, obviously. 

ENGLISH TEACHER  
Why do you think this?

BRIANNA  
She’s standing up for what  _ she  _ believes in, in what  _ she  _ thinks is right. If she doesn’t wanna have sex with Angelo, that’s up to her. 

The TEACHER nods, not smiling. BRIANNA sits up, on the defensive.

BRIANNA  
Is that the wrong answer?

ENGLISH TEACHER  
No, no, it’s your opinion, which is interesting, as I disagree with it.

BRIANNA  
What? Miss, she literally said she would rather _die_ than sleep with him, how is she not justified?

ENGLISH TEACHER  
Well, she’s condemning her own brother to death.

BRIANNA  
But if she sleeps with Angelo, she’s basically condemning herself to death in the eyes of her God.

A guy at the front of the classroom raises his hand.

GUY  
But she’s not really dying, is she?

BRIANNA  
Isabella believes in the afterlife, in heaven, so she believes that if she sleeps with him, she’s sentencing herself to an eternity in hell.

GUY  
But she’s sentencing her brother to  _ literal death _ .

BRIANNA  
But--

ENGLISH TEACHER  
See, guys? This is the purpose of writing. 

BRIANNA slumps in her seat, upset at being cut off.

ENGLISH TEACHER  
Asking questions to get you thinking, what’s right, what’s wrong, what’s true, what’s not? And the great thing is there’s no right answer. You just have to have solid backing for your opinion.

BRIANNA raises her hand, not waiting to be called on.

BRIANNA  
But what if your opinion is better or… more correct than other opinions?

The TEACHER smiles wryly, bemused.

ENGLISH TEACHER  
That’s up to whoever’s marking the paper, Brianna.

BRIANNA nods, folding her arms and leaning back as the TEACHER begins to write on the whiteboard. BRIANNA looks down to her book on the desk and pushes it to the right. Her sketchbook was underneath it, showing some costume designs for Rent.

The TEACHER begins to talk muffled in the background as BRIANNA begins to draw, quick and brief sketches, adding notes for fabrics and colours, places where she knows she can buy the clothes already made and can alter them, what she could change if needed to.

She focuses on an outfit titled “MIMI - OUT TONIGHT/ANOTHER DAY”, with the words “bright blue leather leggings???” and “silvery sports bra” jumping out at her. She bites and lip and keeps on drawing, adding a short jacket to cover the arms.


	3. CLIP THREE: "Hold That Focus"

**TUESDAY, APRIL 28TH, 16:01**

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

BRIANNA sits on the edge of the stage with ESTHER and SANDY - the rest of the CAST sitting around the room - her sketchbook in front of them as she flips through the costumes, ESTHER and SANDY both looking very impressed as BRIANNA keeps looking at them, nervously waiting for them to speak.

SANDY  
These are really good, Bree.

BRIANNA smiles, relieved.

BRIANNA  
Thanks.

ESTHER  
Glad you kept the things I told you to, this is great.

BRIANNA  
Thanks. I’m gonna start working on them as soon as I get everyone’s sizes.

ESTHER  
Good. Last time was pretty stressful with the late costumes.

BRIANNA nods, her smile tightening.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, yeah, I know, but it’ll be better this time.

ESTHER  
I know, I know, totally.

MILO and JOSH walk in, JOSH looking all around for BRIANNA and smiling when he sees her. BRIANNA looks away, making eye contact with SANDY.

BRIANNA  
Um, if you need any help with the set--

SANDY  
Oh, I asked the technology teacher about it and he said that it could be a good extra credit project for his GCSE and A-Level students.

BRIANNA  
Great.

JOSH [O.S.  
Hey!

BRIANNA looks over at JOSH, who’s smiling in front of her.

BRIANNA  
Hi…

She glances at ESTHER, who stands up.

ESTHER  
Right, we’re going to begin now!

BRIANNA shrugs apologetically at JOSH, who sits down in the front row, the rest of the CAST moving up to join him. SANDY and BRIANNA jump off of the stage and JOSH pats the empty seat beside him. SANDY looks at BRIANNA, who’s trying to hide how uncomfortable she is, and SANDY takes the seat next to him, turning to SOPHIE, who’s on the other side of her. BRIANNA smiles and takes a seat next to RORI.

RORI  
Hey.

BRIANNA  
Hey.

ANNABELL comes over and sits at BRIANNA’s other side.

ANNABELL  
Hey.

BRIANNA  
Hey.

ALISTAIR joins ESTHER on stage, LIZ taking out her laptop and setting it up on a table, a projector next to her.

ESTHER  
Hey everyone. 

She waves awkwardly, leaving an awkward pause, and then awkwardly coughs.

ESTHER  
Okay, so, today we’re gonna be watching a live performance of Rent from 2008, as I know not all of you have seen it.

ALISTAIR  
Also it’s just really good and the directors need to rewatch it again anyway.

ALISTAIR holds a hand up for a high five. ESTHER looks at him for a moment, a bit embarrassed by what he said, and then high fives him.

ESTHER  
Just so you know, we’re gonna be making some changes to the script, including stuff from Rent Live last year and also original stuff, but nothing too big.

JOSH  
Wait, you can’t just change things like that.

ALISTAIR  
Who’s gonna stop us? The theatre police?

JOSH rolls his eyes and sits back, ALISTAIR looking at ESTHER for a moment.

ESTHER  
Uh, so, I DM’d you all a picture of the actor playing your character so you can follow them with your eyes, and feel free to sing along if you want to.

RORI nudges BRIANNA and smiles, and BRIANNA smiles back at her.

LIZ  
Okay, I think it’s gonna work.

She turns on the projector and a 123movies page appears on the screen, paused on a black screen.

LIZ  
Yes!

JOSH  
Wait, are we gonna watch it _illegally?_

ESTHER  
Who’s gonna stop us? The real police?

She and ALISTAIR and several others - including BRIANNA - laugh.

JOSH  
It’s not right, is it?

BRIANNA  
I mean, if you don’t like it, you can leave.

JOSH looks at her - BRIANNA already regretting saying it - and he smiles, sitting back and folding his arms. ALISTAIR and ESTHER jump off the stage and sit at a table together, and LIZ then presses play, the movie beginning as LIZ runs to the table with ALISTAIR and ESTHER, taking out a huge binder and opening it in front of the three of them.

The audience applauds onscreen as BRIANNA watches, her head tilted to the left, trying to look bored and aloof, but she has this small smile on her face, genuinely quite excited.

The CAST OF RENT comes onto the screen, a punk white man sitting on a table and a nerdy white man in a sweater stands at the front of the stage with his camera.

MARK/ALISTAIR  
We begin on Christmas Eve with me, Mark, and my roommate, Roger. We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory. 

BRIANNA looks over at ALISTAIR, who isn’t looking at the binder in front of him, LIZ and ESTHER, and she rolls her eyes at how perfect he is.

MARK/ALISTAIR  
Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls. They have Roger's picture advertising gigs at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. We have an illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls up to a skylight. All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent city has sprung up in the lot next to our building. Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat.

MARK turns the camera to ROGER.

MARK/ALISTAIR  
Smile!

ROGER begins to play his guitar, JAMES playing air guitar at the same time, making NICK, JAKE and THEO laugh, BRIANNA letting out a breathy laugh when she notices.

MARK/ALISTAIR  
_ December 24th, Nine PM  
_ _ Eastern Standard Time  
_ _ From here on in  
_ _ I shoot without a script  
_ _ See if anything comes of it  
_ _ Instead of my old shit  
_ _ First shot -- Roger  
_ _ Tuning the Fender guitar  
_ _ He hasn't played in a year _

ROGER/JAMES  
This won't tune.

MARK/ALISTAIR  
So we hear…   
_ He's just coming back  
_ _ From half a year of withdrawal _

ROGER looks up, pissed off, and BRIANNA lifts her chin.

ROGER/JAMES  
Are you talking to me?

MARK/ALISTAIR  
_ Not at all  
_ _ Are you ready? Hold that focus -- steady  
_ _ Tell the folks at home what you're doing Roger…  _

ROGER/JAMES  
_ I'm writing one great song-- _

MARK/ALISTAIR  
The phone rings!

ROGER/JAMES  
Saved!

MARK/ALISTAIR  
_ We screen  
_ _ Zoom in on the answering machine! _

The telephone sitting on the chair lights up and we see MARK’S MOM standing to the side of the stage. LIZ whoops, putting an arm around ESTHER, who laughs, shrugging her off.

ROGER & MARK'S OUTGOING MESSAGE/JAMES and ALISTAIR  
Speak!

MARK’S MOTHER/ESTHER  
_ That was a very loud beep  
_ _ I don't even know if this is working  
_ _ Mark -- Mark -- are you there  
_ _ Are you screening your calls --  
_ _ It's Mom  
_ _ We wanted to call and say we love you  
_ _ And we'll miss you tomorrow  
_ _ Cindy and the kids are here -- send their love  
_ _ Oh, I hope you like the hot plate  
_ _ Just don't leave it on, dear  
_ _ When you leave the house  
_ _ Oh, and Mark  
_ _ We're sorry to hear that Maureen dumped you _

BRIANNA makes eye contact with RORI, who hasn’t stopped smiling the entire time.

MARK’S MOM  
_ I say c'est la vie  
_ _ So let her be a lesbian!  _

ANNABELL cheers, raising their hands in the air, RORI looking away from BRIANNA, BRIANNA looking back at the screen, taking a deep breath.

MARK’S MOM [O.S.]  
_ There are other fishies in the sea  
_ _... Love Mom! _


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Fighting One Minute"

**WEDNESDAY, APRIL 29TH, 18:27**

INT. KITCHEN, BRIANNA’S HOUSE

BRIANNA, AUDREY, PATRICK and ALISTAIR sit at a dining table, the latter three of them eating while BRIANNA occasionally takes a bite, glancing down at her lap more than anything else - texting under the table.

She sends RORI a message that says: “if your brothers talk shit one more time, i’ll kill them”, and RORI responds: “They’re just jealous because I have all of this mint choc chip to myself and it tastes good!!!!”.

BRIANNA smiles a little, taking a moment to think, and then sends back: “you deserve it babe” and RORI sends back a smiley face emoji.

PATRICK [O.S.]  
This is really good, Audrey.

BRIANNA looks up and takes another bite, trying not to look too distracted, nodding along.

AUDREY  
Thank you.

BRIANNA looks back down at her phone and sees a message that says: “They're saying now that i’m eating toothpaste, please help me fight them.” BRIANNA smiles and sends back: “i’m on my way right now with a sword.” RORI sends back “Aasdfvbgrtvged! Thanks Bree ily.” BRIANNA sends back: “ily2 babe.”

She then gets a notification from ANNABELL and taps it, seeing a message that says: “okay so i’m at work rn and this guy walked in and asked for a sausage roll, and we didn’t have any, so i said ‘we have pasties’, and he said ‘i don’t want a pasty, what am i, GAY???????’”.

BRIANNA laughs out loud and then quickly closes her mouth, looking up at the three people staring at her.

PATRICK  
[jokingly] Something you wanna share with the class, Brianna?

BRIANNA  
No, just… Thinking about something funny that happened today.

PATRICK  
What was it?

BRIANNA shrugs, looking down, not wanting to talk. PATRICK and AUDREY make eye contact, and AUDREY shakes her head, telling him to let it go.

BRIANNA responds to ANNABELL’s text with: “asdcfvgrbvfecd that’s amazing, homophobic icon.”. ANNABELL sends back: “ikr, as we all know, pasties are gay but sausage rolls are SOOOOOO straight”.

AUDREY  
Brianna?

BRIANNA looks up, trying not to look surprised.

BRIANNA  
Yeah?

AUDREY  
Could you pass the salt?

BRIANNA  
Oh, yeah.

She passes AUDREY the salt, smiling awkwardly, and AUDREY accepts, quickly using it and putting it back.

PATRICK  
Do you have something you want to say to Audrey, Brianna?

BRIANNA furrows her brow, looking confused for a moment, before realising what he means.

BRIANNA  
Um, I… 

She trails off, shrugging, looking down at her plate.

BRIANNA  
I’m sorry, Mum. I was… I said a lot of mean things I didn't mean and I’m sorry?

AUDREY nods and BRIANNA nods back, trying not to look too relieved.

AUDREY  
Thank you.

There’s a pause, BRIANNA looking at AUDREY, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

BRIANNA  
Are you not gonna apologise too?

PATRICK  
That’s no way to speak to your mother.

AUDREY holds a hand up, quietening him.

AUDREY  
I'm sorry too, Bree. I overstepped, but you know I'm just looking out for you.

BRIANNA  
I know, Mum.

BRIANNA sighs and looks over at ALISTAIR, who’s staying quiet, staring down at his plate, expressionless. BRIANNA looks concerned and opens Tumblr on her phone, going to an account called “alt--arrow”. There have been no updates on it in a week, and BRIANNA lets out a breath, a little relieved.

She selects the ask button and turns on anonymous, sending a message that says: “hey! hope ur doing well - red heart anon”. She turns her phone off, takes another bite of her food and looks at AUDREY, who’s looking sad as she takes a drink of water.

BRIANNA  
Mum?

AUDREY looks up at her, her eyebrows raised expectantly.

BRIANNA  
This is really good. Tastes like Granny’s.

AUDREY grins.

AUDREY  
Oh, thanks, pet! I was just talking to her the other day, she’s been saying that we should visit her over the summer, for a few weeks. That would be nice, wouldn’t it?

BRIANNA smiles widely, looking a lot more like AUDREY when she does.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, that sounds great.

PATRICK chuckles and nudges ALISTAIR, snapping him out of his trance.

PATRICK  
Women, huh?

ALISTAIR  
Uh, what?

PATRICK  
Fighting one minute, best friends the next.

ALISTAIR stares at PATRICK for a moment, BRIANNA rolling her eyes.

ALISTAIR  
No, Dad. No.

PATRICK shrugs and goes back to his meal, BRIANNA also continuing to eat, looking out the window, up at the clouds.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "What You Say Isn't What You Think"

**FRIDAY, MAY 1ST, 21:21**

EXT. STREET

_“Call Your Girlfriend” by Robyn_ plays as the GIRL SQUAD walk down the street is slow motion, SANDY, ESTHER and LIZ mid-conversation as BRIANNA drinks from a wine bottle, her arm around RORI. RORI takes the bottle from her and takes a swig, both of them beginning to laugh. 

LIZ taps RORI’s arm and says something, and all five of them burst into laughter, turning a corner into a very posh looking neighbourhood.

EXT. BACK GARDEN, POSH HOUSE

The GIRL SQUAD walk in through a fancy gate and look out at the party - there’s fairy lights everywhere and people are milling about, casually talking. It’s a lot more understated than they’re used to. The song fades out to the background as SANDY looks at them.

SANDY  
Okay, who do we know who lives here?

LIZ  
I think Nick said it was one of his customers, so…

ESTHER  
So it’s a rich white boy who talks like a dickhead, great!

BRIANNA  
Fuck it, let’s just drink their alcohol and fuck their place up!

RORI whoops, loud over everything else, and chugs from the wine bottle in her hand.

RORI  
Oh, I see Nick!

RORI runs over to NICK, who’s standing with the BOY SQUAD, and kisses him. BRIANNA lets out a silent sigh as she watches them, ESTHER looking over at her, confused.

ESTHER  
You okay?

BRIANNA  
Oh, yeah, just… Walking.

ESTHER  
Ah, walking… My favourite emotion.

They both laugh, BRIANNA looking away from RORI and NICK, who are still kissing.

LIZ  
Shall we go say hello?

SANDY  
Yeah, ‘cause I see James has cider and I am _taking_ it.

ESTHER  
Feminism!

LIZ/BRIANNA/SANDY  
Feminism!

They laugh and walk over to the BOY SQUAD and RORI, NICK and RORI still kissing, JAMES and THEO both drinking from bottles, JAMES with a box of cider under his arm, and JAKE and ALISTAIR are sharing earbuds, looking at something on ALISTAIR’s phone.

JAKE  
So, what’s this song about, then?

A beat. ALISTAIR looks up at him as BRIANNA watches them, confused.

ALISTAIR  
It’s about rent, Jacob.

JAKE  
Oh.

ALISTAIR  
It’s also about how nothing in life is permanent and how we have to pay a price and give up what you really care about just to live as humans. But it’s also about, you know, having fun and rebelling against the man.

ALISTAIR does a peace sign as JAKE smiles at him, BRIANNA rolling her eyes at the same time.

JAKE  
Sure, why not?

THEO raises his bottle.

THEO  
I'm the man in question! Fuck me! Not in the sexual way, but yeah! 

JAMES shoves him playfully.

JAMES  
Fuck you, Benny!

ESTHER  
Oh, to be us and to say fuck landlords.

JAMES puts an arm around ESTHER, who takes a bottle from his box and hands it to SANDY, then taking one for herself.

LIZ  
Aren’t they just doing their jobs?

BRIANNA snorts, fixing her hair.

BRIANNA  
Oh, fuck no, Liz.

ESTHER  
See, my upper middle class friend, they just want money.

JAMES  
You literally help pay my rent, Lizzie.

LIZ nods.

LIZ  
Fair enough.

NICK  
“Fuck landlords” this, “fuck rich people” that, where are you people when I want large chips at McDonald's but can only get medium?

Everyone laughs, BRIANNA throwing her head back, and then deadpanning at him.

BRIANNA  
We were actually fucking, Nick.

ESTHER  
Don’t be mean!

BRIANNA  
Bold words from the virgin!

ESTHER and SANDY make eye contact, both of them beginning to smile and laugh a little, in their own little world. BRIANNA’s mouth falls open.

BRIANNA

Oh my God, you did not!

JAMES  
Wait, did you guys fuck?

SANDY shrugs, JAKE grinning at her as ESTHER looks down, embarrassed and laughing.

JAKE  
Oh, good for you!

JAMES squeezes ESTHER’s shoulder.

JAMES

You deserve it!

LIZ  
It being an orgasm?

JAMES  
Yeah! We all do!

THEO rolls his eyes.

THEO  
Jesus, is sex all you people think about?

Laughter all around, BRIANNA's a bit more nervous than everyone else, quickly shaking her head.

BRIANNA  
Nah.

ALISTAIR  
[monotone] I mean, what you say isn't what you think, and you don't often think about what you say.

He rubs his forehead and begins to walk away, towards the gate, BRIANNA and JAKE staring after him.

ESTHER  
Okay John Locke.

JAKE  
Johnlock? The-- The Sherlock and John Watson ship?

The group begin to laugh - BRIANNA doesn't - as BRIANNA walks away, lightly jogging to catch up with ALISTAIR in a quieter corner.

BRIANNA  
You... alright?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, I just... I shouldn't have come, I don't feel... well.

BRIANNA raises an eyebrow skeptically.

BRIANNA  
Oh?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, just... Headaches and stuff. You get it.

He gives her a meaningful look and she nods - she understands what he means.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. Um, do you need someone to take you home?

ALISTAIR  
No, thank you, I'm-- I'm good.

BRIANNA nods, looking down nervously as ALISTAIR watches her, confused.

ALISTAIR  
Why do you care?

BRIANNA laughs awkwardly.

BRIANNA  
What, is it a sin to be nice now?

He sighs.

ALISTAIR  
Just... I'm not gonna do anything bad, if that's what you're thinking.

BRIANNA looks even more confused.

BRIANNA  
What?

ALISTAIR  
Like, I'm not about to jump off a building, so don't worry.

BRIANNA's mouth falls open, speechless.

BRIANNA  
Jesus Christ, Al.

ALISTAIR smiles awkwardly and waves.

ALISTAIR  
See you later.

BRIANNA watches him go, scratching nervously at her wrist as someone taps her on the shoulder. She turns to see a frazzled looking RORI.

RORI  
Bree, help.

BRIANNA's fully ready for anything.

BRIANNA  
What is it, what’s wrong?

RORI looks all around and then pulls BRIANNA away, back into the house.

INT. KITCHEN

It’s moderately full, people mulling about, RORI and BRIANNA staying by the wall

RORI  
Nick wants to take me home.

BRIANNA looks at her for a moment.

BRIANNA  
What, already? We just got here.

RORI  
No, like... Later, he wants to take me home.

BRIANNA  
Like... Is this a problem?

RORI  
I don’t know! He just asked me to stay over tonight and I don’t know when that's gonna be, and I told my parents I would be home in the morning.

BRIANNA nods, trying to stay rational.

BRIANNA  
Okay? Just don’t go then?

RORI sighs, frustrated by her own panic.

RORI  
I can’t. He wants to have sex with me.

BRIANNA does not want to be having this conversation.

BRIANNA  
If you want to do that, then do it and go home in the morning.

RORI's eyes and mouth go wide, fully panicked.

BRIANNA  
Ah. I mean, don’t you want that?

RORI shrugs, looking down. She then looks over to a closed door and opens it, going in. BRIANNA looks all around and then RORI motions for her to come in, so BRIANNA does.

INT. BATHROOM, POSH HOUSE

RORI closes the door after BRIANNA, and instantly turns to her.

RORI  
It’s just, like… Bree, you remember what happened the last time I had sex with a guy.

BRIANNA  
Rori, Nick doesn’t have chlamydia. We went and got tested together in March.

RORI  
What, why?

BRIANNA shrugs, laughing a little, RORI joining in, and then stopping, putting herself back on track.

BRIANNA  
For fun.

RORI  
Look, never mind, what do I do?

BRIANNA shrugs, blowing out some air.

BRIANNA  
Just say no?

RORI  
But what if he thinks I don’t like him anymore?

BRIANNA sighs.

BRIANNA  
He will, okay? Nick's a genuinely nice guy and he would never get mad at you for saying no.

RORI  
But… 

BRIANNA looks at her as RORI shrugs, laughing a little.

RORI  
I don’t know. It’s embarrassing. 

BRIANNA  
Just tell him how you feel! It'll be okay.

RORI  
I can’t!

BRIANNA  
Why not?

RORI  
I don’t know! I-- I like hanging out with him, it's always fun, and kissing him is nice, but like... I don't know! I just don't know why I'm acting like this.

RORI runs a hand through her hair, breathing heavily, and BRIANNA realises that she isn’t okay.

BRIANNA  
Um, sorry, uh… 

She motions for RORI to sit down, and she does, BRIANNA sitting next to her.

BRIANNA  
Just take deep breaths, okay?

RORI nods, taking deep breaths, BRIANNA nodding in time with them. RORI looks at her, calming down a little, and BRIANNA stops nodding, looking ahead, not sure what she should do now. She clears her throat and nervously speaks:

BRIANNA  
Um, how’s your running going?

RORI  
Good, yeah, good. I’m getting my speed up, the guy who runs the running club says I’m pretty much a definite for the competitions going on in the summertime, so…

BRIANNA  
That’s great, Rori.

RORI  
Yeah… Between that, the show and studying, I’m gonna die.

BRIANNA laughs a little.

RORI  
Literally, I’m going to die!

BRIANNA  
You’re not gonna die! You didn’t die last year and last year you were the lead.

RORI  
Last year I didn’t have to do a five minute stand-up comedy song where I pretend to be a cow!

BRIANNA  
Moo-ori is my new favourite concept, honestly.

RORI lightly hits her on the arm, laughing.

RORI  
Hey! I don’t like that!

BRIANNA  
Sorry I’m a comedic genius.

RORI  
Yeah…

She looks down, and then back at BRIANNA, who’s shoulders tense.

RORI  
Bree?

BRIANNA  
Yeah?

RORI  
Do… Do you think I’m... funny enough to play Maureen?

BRIANNA laughs a little, and instantly regrets it.

BRIANNA

What? Rori, of course you are.

RORI  
Yeah, but…

BRIANNA  
But what?

RORI shrugs.

RORI  
Like, she’s such a big role and she does so many big things… I don’t know if I can do all of that.

BRIANNA looks at RORI for a long moment, RORI still looking down. This is about more than just being funny. BRIANNA laughs a little, trying to make RORI smile.

BRIANNA  
If this is about kissing Sophie, she’s actually quite good at it, so you’ll be fine.

RORI  
I’m not worried about it not being good, I’m just… 

She shrugs, trailing off.

BRIANNA  
It’ll be like kissing James last year. No big deal.

RORI  
Yeah, but I… It’s different.

BRIANNA  
Different how?

RORI shrugs again.

RORI  
Just… Different. Like, I kissed James before. It was quick and shit, you know? Like at the end of a Disney movie when they get married, but like… Maureen kisses Joanne a lot in Rent… I’m just… I don’t know. And I'm dating Nick now, so... It's weird.

BRIANNA  
[laughing awkwardly] Yeah…

RORI  
It's like… I don’t know, it gets all messy in my head. Being Sandy was easy because, like, she’s like me, you know? All, like, preppy and nice and… I don’t know. It’s like I know her, but… I’m just not the big, loud, in-your-face person. Like, I want to be. It would be nice to be, but… I don’t know. You’re better at being like that.

BRIANNA  
And you’re good at many things. Like-- Like acting and performing, you’re gonna be amazing. Besides, we haven’t even started rehearsals yet.

RORI  
Yeah, but, like… What if I mess up?

BRIANNA  
I’ll mess up harder. Get the attention off of you.

RORI laughs a little, leaning on BRIANNA’s shoulder, BRIANNA inhaling at the contact.

RORI  
Thanks, Bree. I just-- I get really in my head about everything.

BRIANNA  
It’s okay, babe. I’m here to help you.

RORI  
Thanks.

BRIANNA  
Is there anything else I can do for you?

RORI shrugs.

RORI  
I just… I don’t know. There’s also the whole thing with Nick playing Angel and… kissing someone else too.

BRIANNA raises her eyebrows.

BRIANNA  
Oh?

RORI  
I-- I’m not jealous! I just-- I just want him to like _me_. 

BRIANNA looks at RORI for a moment, disbelieving.

BRIANNA  
Babe, that boy is fucking crazy about you. Literally, you do anything, he’s all “Rori said this” “Rori does that”. [laughs] Literally, you’d think he was stalking you.

RORI joins in, laughing too, not noticing the hint of sadness in BRIANNA's eyes.

RORI  
Yeah. He’s… He’s nice, isn’t he?

BRIANNA  
Just to you. Literally, he calls me a bitch more than my name. 

RORI looks at her, concerned.

BRIANNA  
In a friend way, though, so don’t worry.

RORI  
Oh, okay, thanks.

There’s a pause, RORI looking at her knees as BRIANNA looks at her, her mouth slightly open.

RORI  
Bree?

BRIANNA  
Yeah?

RORI  
Um, I thought of something you could do to help. If-- If you wanted to, you don’t have to, I just--

BRIANNA  
No, I’ll do anything. You want me to fight someone? I’ll do it. I'll throw down with anyone. Except for Sandy, I’d never fight Sandy.

RORI laughs a little.

RORI  
No, I don’t think anyone’s legally allowed to hurt her.

BRIANNA nods as there’s silence for a moment.

BRIANNA  
So, what do you want me to do?

RORI  
Could… 

She trails off, laughing a little, her nervousness making BRIANNA more and more nervous.

RORI  
Never mind.

BRIANNA  
No, come on, tell me.

RORI  
No!

BRIANNA  
Please?

RORI  
No, it was a stupid idea--

BRIANNA  
You have never had a stupid idea. Come on, babe, just tell me.

RORI sighs, embarrassed, as BRIANNA grins at her.

RORI  
Just… I was wondering if you could help me get over some of my nerves about, um, the show, you know, by… practising kissing with me?

BRIANNA’s stunned for a moment - this is not what she expected in any way, and RORI cringes at herself.

BRIANNA  
Um. Okay. [laughs nervously] Sure, yeah, why not, right?

RORI laughs nervously.

RORI  
Yeah!

There’s a pause, _“Blush” by Rhiza_ starting to play, and then RORI quickly kisses BRIANNA on the lips. She pulls away as quickly as she kissed her and BRIANNA laughs a little, endeared.

BRIANNA  
It’s okay, I don’t bite.

RORI laughs a little.

RORI  
I know, just…

BRIANNA leans forward, hesitant, scared of hurting her, and kisses RORI. It’s slow and awkward, nothing like any of their other kisses. RORI kisses back, leaning forward.

They keep kissing as RORI kneels up, moving over to be in front of BRIANNA. They continues to kiss, RORI stroking down BRIANNA’s hair delicately, BRIANNA holding onto RORI’s waist. RORI pulls away for a moment, taking a breath, and BRIANNA looks at her, smiling, until she realises what’s happening, the song abruptly stopping.

BRIANNA  
Wait.

RORI makes eye contact, brushing her hair out of her face.

RORI  
What? 

BRIANNA  
I-- I can’t do this. Just-- Nick.

RORI  
What about him?

BRIANNA  
He’s your boyfriend, Rori. I don't think he would be thrilled about this.

RORI scoffs a little, moving away, still fixing her hair.

RORI  
This is just practise kissing. It doesn’t count, right?

BRIANNA’s face falls - she can’t stop herself from looking heartbroken - and RORI looks away quickly, hiding her face.

BRIANNA  
Oh.

BRIANNA rearranges her face into a smile that’s obviously pained, and RORI stands up, BRIANNA looking away, to the other wall, as RORI walks to the door.

RORI  
I should just… They’re probably wondering where I am, so…

BRIANNA  
Yeah, yeah, totally.

RORI looks at BRIANNA, concerned, also a little heartbroken. BRIANNA laughs a little, trying to lighten everything.

BRIANNA  
I have to piss anyways, so…

RORI nods, smiling tightly, and walks out, closing the door behind her. 

BRIANNA pulls her knees up to her face and sighs into her thighs, her eyes closed tight. The mirror above the sink looks down at her as she pulls her knees tighter, beginning to cry quietly.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS “Blush” by Rhiza CONTINUES_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
